unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiders
This article is about the animal, for the medal kickback, see Creepy Crawler. 'Spiders '''are animals that appear in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Singleplayer Chapter 6 - The Chateau When Nathan Drake crosses through a secret passage behind Godfrey's chateau fireplace, he crashes through a rotten floor and lands in a cavern beneath the abode. The first glimpse of the spiders can be seen as Nate composes himself from the fall, where they can be seen climbing a wall in the distance. In the caverns Drake hears mysterious sounds, pondering about them aloud, and encounters a number of spiderwebs. Furthermore, after obtaining a piece of an artifact from a coffin, one of Talbot's men, Harris, takes it away. Alerting the spiders, they crawl up him. Talbot's other agent grabs the amulet seconds before Harris dies and they runaway, as so does Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan using a lit torch to keep the spiders away. The two get out safely from the Chateau. Chapter 9 - The Middle Way After finding the stone globe, Nathan and Cutter encounter the spiders while looking for a way to get the water flowing. The spiders appear throughout the stage of the level inwhich the player has to light the brazers. Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below After finding out the location of Iram. Nathan along with Victor and this time Elena encounter the spiders again. Nathan states that these spiders are not as scared by the torch light as the ones previously found in France and Syria. Near the end of the stage the player has to use a Sawed Off Shotgun to defend themself while Elena and Sully get the door open. Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands The spiders appear one last time in the penultimate chapter. After Drake drinks from the tainted fountain he hallucinates that he is chasing Talbot, the chase leads him back to the streets of Cartagena 20 years ago, where spiders erupt from everywhere and chase young Drake across the rooftops, similar to how he was chased by Marlowe's agents in real life. These spiders however were only part of Drake's imagination after drinking the corrupted waters of Ubar. Multiplayer In the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception there is a medal kickback named Creepy Crawler. It allows the player to transform into a swarm of these spiders. Any opponents the player meets while the y are transformed will get killed. Trivia * Following the burning of the French Chateau, it is unknown if the spiders perished in the blaze. * The spiders in Yemen are much more aggressive than the ones in France, and seem to be smaller. * At first glance, they appear to have 6 legs, but if you look closer, you will see 8. * The creatures appear to be inspired by the ants in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. * The Sawed-Off Shotgun only scares off the spiders in Yemen for a while before they come back. Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Animals Category:Animals Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Animals Category:Animals Category:Nate's Enemies